Catch 22: Charms and Privileges
by Xx.paw-prints.xX
Summary: On the day of Draco Malfoy's 17th birthday his life is about to make a drastic change. That faitful morning everything changed. He learned the truth of his parents marriage and feelings including learning the path of his own destiny! Story Beta'd.
1. one

__

_Note**: ****This story contains adult content and usage of language not suitable for readers bellow sixteen-eighteen**.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belonging to Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers._

* * *

Prologue.

"Happy birthday, son," Lucius Malfoy greeted his son in the breakfast room at Malfoy Manor.

"Thanks," Draco replied. Sweet seventeen, today is the day he becomes a man, no more rules or boundaries, just a clear road a head of him. Freedom.

Lucius sat down in his usual chair at the head of the table whilst Narcissa sat on his right and Draco his left, opposite his mother. He decided to approach the topic.

"Draco... Today isn't just a day to celebrate your coming of age. Their is something your mother and I-" he was cut short by a snort.

"Your father means, he has kept this from you, not me." Narcissa interrupted, earning a dark look from her husband.

Draco looked back and forth between the two, utterly clueless as to what on earth they are going on about.

"What is it you've been keeping from me father?" Draco asked. Grey eyes, locked with grey.

"We aren't just wizards Draco. We don't get are beauty and grace from just standing in a mirror and working on our looks to perfection. We don't just walk into a room full of people and all of a sudden the attention is on us. We don't just get beautiful women pining for us and falling to our feet with the click of our fingers or melt as soon as are gazes lock with theirs." He decided to start with this little flaw in their lives. The start of it and explain why they have this... gift!

"Just spit it out father, you're starting to scare me. What's that got to do with anything anyhow?"

"Do not push me Draco, you need to know all of this, so you can pass this down to your son's-" again he was interrupted.

"Or daughters dear," Narcissa chipped in. Lucius sneered at his wife and said what she should already know by now.

"No. Every Malfoy produces a male heir, the women marry into the family, never for years has a female been born into the Malfoy family. Ever since the Weasley parade."

"Humph. This generation could be different and you damn well know that Lucius Malfoy. So get off your high horse and start facing the facts of life and reality instead of living in the past."

Draco was starting to feel nervous, his eyes shifting back and forth between his bickering parents. He new this topic of the Weasleys was forbidden and wondered why his mother had to rail his father up to speaking of it. It never ended well this argument. It always ended up with her walking off and not coming home for weeks and his dad in a bad mood taking it out on him or the house elves, thankfully though it's mostly the house elves and not him.

He's had his arse Crucioed too many times to count in the past- especially when his father herd about the little crush he had on Hermione Granger after she thumped him in third year when he, Crabbe and Goyle tried to watch the axing of the Hippogriff that attacked him during a Care of Magical Creatures lesson with the big oaf.

He'd tried pursuing her after that, getting her on her own. She was a challenge at that and became his personal quest to woo her with the Malfoy charm. But no. It didn't quite work out like that. She was more work than he thought, most girls melt as soon as he locks gazes with them. But not Hermione, she's stubborn, smart and grown quiet pretty. If only she didn't go around with riff-raff's like the Weasels and Potter. He never had a problem with her, just them. His mothers yelling brought him back to reality.

"YOU FOOL, LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU DAMN WELL KNOW I'M RIGHT AND YOU'RE WRONG, BUT JUST TOO PIG HEADED, EGOISTICAL TO SEE IT..."

"Do not take that tone with me Narcissa. I'm just saying the facts. It's not my fault what the Weasley's did and it is not my fault us Malfoy males can no longer produce females."

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?" Draco slammed his fists down on the table, irritated to the point he got a migraine and interrupted before his mother could retort back. His outburst took them both by surprise, clearly forgetting he was there, which irritated him more so.

"Will you just tell me what in the name of Merlin's pants is going on please before Mother so rudely interrupted." Draco looked directly at his father and waited.

"Thank you Draco. As I was saying; we aren't just wizards Draco**.** We don't get are beauty and grace from just standing in a mirror and working on our good looks to perfection. We don't just walk into a room full of people and all of a sudden the attentions on us. We don't just get beautiful women pinning for us and falling to our feet with the click of our fingers or melt as soon as our gazes lock with theirs." He paused, he didn't like to repeat himself but decided to start fully from the begining and start again with explaining.  
**  
**We've been given a gift that gives us these charms and privileges others do not have the ability to hold unless they've been blessed with it." Lucius paused to let all this sink in before continuing, he new he had his son's full attention, "We, Draco, us Malfoy Males are part Veela. Your Veela protection shield will become undone when the clock strikes midnight and your true beauty and grace will come to light. You'll find women will fall at your feet more than they do so already, you'll find you'll have more advantages than you already do. You'll grow into the man you'll become. But the most important thing of all is..."

* * *

A/N: Whay my first cliff-hanger! Hope you all like the first chapter - lemmy no what you lovely people think. All feedback and support will be greatly appreciated and welcome! x


	2. two

Previously on Catch-22: Charms and Privileges.

"_We, Draco, us Malfoy Males are part Veela. Your Veela protection shield will become undone when the clock strikes midnight and your true beauty and grace will come to light. You'll find women will fall at your feet more than they do so all ready, you'll find you'll have more advantages than you already do. You'll grow into the man you'll become. But the most important thing of all is..._"

* * *

"The most important thing of all is out their is our destiny. Our rose, the flower of our lifes. The one we will cherish and give all we have to. Our mate."

By this time Draco's eyes had widened considerably to the size of dinner plates at his fathers words. This was totally unexpected and he was totally unprepared for it.

"Ma-mate?" Draco stumbled over his words, which is very un-Malfoy like.

"Yes Draco, our mate. She will become our reason for living each day. The one who makes the fire in our belly come alive, the one who makes the room shine more bright when she enters. She will become our very soul. The flower that opens up new doors and brightens our lifes; awakes the man with in us."

"Is mother your mate?" Draco asked pretty bluntly but he didn't care. He watched something flick in his father's eyes and it felt as though the tempreture in the room had gone stone cold.

"No. We were forced to marry by a unbreakable betrothal created by are fathers long before we ccould walk or talk." Lucius decided it was time to spill all to his son.

"What you have to understand Draco is things where done differently in our days. We did not have the choices you have now. Our fathers ruled our lifes. My mate was the most beautiful creature to ever come across my line of vision. I'll never forget her, nor will I ever deny her. You will not see yer, nor will you ever have the privilage to meet her. We are all intitled to a private life. I respect your mother enough not to flaunt her in her face and if we pass in public we make no recognition we know each other. It's easier on both sides this way. I have not seen her since you where born. We write regularly but since the Dark Lord, re-rose to power I could not write or see her."

Draco was utterly speachless. His father had never shared anything like this before with him. Never! He didn't dare look at his mother.

"Where you not alloud to marry her?" He asked, curiousity burning within him.

"My father, did all he could to break the contract but on their drunken bender they manged to ruin are lifes in a short space of time. She was acceptable and would of made the perfect wife. But life is never fair and this was one of those situations where you just had to live with it and deal with it like Malfoy's do."

"But.. That doesn't seem fair? Why should you of both had to suffer if you didn't love each other?" Draco asked frowning. Then his eyes widened, "I'm not betrothed to anyone am I?"

Lucius smirked slightly amused by his son's quick wit and thinking.

"No. I did not want the same life for you I had to live."

Draco relaxed considerably.

"Would you two divorce if you could?" Draco asked carefuly.

"Yes. Your mother has a lover and I have my mate I must see. You'll have your mate and a growing family along with taking over the Manor. But I'll say this once and I'll say this now. Do not make the same mistakes we and our ancestors made. Learn and live from them. It is not the life I would of chosen for my self and would not want the same for you. I will warn you also Draco to end you playboy ways. I know of the life style you lead at Hogwarts and the rumers. When you find her, cherish her, don't push her, let her come to you."

"How do you know when you find her and what if she's a muggle or mudblood?" Draco asked. He had hundreds of questions running through his mind.

"Accept it, it's fait. I'll make this acception due to the cercumstances, if she is either one of those. I know you wont be able to help your feelings for her and that you are not doing it delibrately to rub it in or trying to destroy the Malfoy name."

"Thank you father."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to deal with and a floo call to make."

With that Lucius left the room, not wanting to be in the same place as Narcissia who was burning a hole in him as we speak. He did not even want to look at her. To see her reaction to what he just said. Though he felt like a tone of bricks had just been lifted off his shoulders and that he felt lighter than he had done in years. Maybe it was time to move on, leave the past behind them and start afresh, persue the paths they want to and live the lifes they wish to lead. Go their seperate ways instead of continuing living the cursed life their fathers gave.

He hadn't seen her in years, not since the Dark Lord rose to power once more. It wouldn't of been wise too but he felt a suden pang of longing for her. To be near her, to see her, to hold her and feel her. First things first he needed to contact Severus to make sure she's still living in the same place as the last time he saw her.

Narcissia didn't know what to think... How to feel. She thought the'd passed all this. But having it all be brought up and by the man himself brought a whole new fresh waves of feeling. Maybe she'll owl Arthur and give him the latests news of developments. Maybe they could all be happy soon?

Have their own happy endings?

* * *

A/N: Pshhh yeah right? Is their such things as Happy endings? And who could this Arthur be? Hmmm... I wonder?


	3. three

****

_Previously on: Catch-22: Charms and Privileges._

_Narcissa didn't know what to think... How to feel. She thought they'd passed all this. But having it all be brought up and by the man himself brought a whole new fresh waves of feeling. Maybe she'll owl Arthur and give him the latest news of developments. Maybe they could all be happy soon?_

_Have their own happy endings?_

**

* * *

**

Draco sighed as he stared at the empty table. His mother had silently left and his father had gone to deal with supposed business quests or what not.

He'd always got a vibe from his parents that not all was as it seemed to be. The act they put up in front of him, the pretend love and affection the played out before him.

He felt like his whole life had been one big play of nothingness. Nothing being as it seemed to be, a whole big slab of fat-ass lies.

Some birthday this was turning out to be...

Being dumped with his parents burdens of regrets and or mistakes and home truths. They were supposed to be celebrating his coming of age not wallowing in their own sorrows.

But alas, he had other matters to be worrying about other than musing over his parents issues. After all that's all they where to him... Parents. He never knew real love; like a mother/son bond or father/son bond. Emotions and close companionship just wasn't acceptable in the Malfoy household. Especially being brought up with in the realms of the Dark Lord.

Though he promised himself one thing. When he finds this... this... mate of his, his household will not be the same as his upbringing. It will be different, a new household in this old Manor house that's unfortunately his ancestral home.

In the upper floors of the old Manor house that's been the home of the Malfoy's ancestors for decades upon decades was a different story.

Narcissa Malfoy was currently writing a letter to her secret lover. Not even her husband knows who it is. But she was having trouble trying to find a fitting title.

My darling; my love; my lover and my dear just didn't sound right and plain old 'Arthur' or 'my dear Arthur' just didn't seem right. She decided not to put a starting and jump straight in.

-

I wish to see you! It's of great importance and not much can be said in a letter in case if falls into the wrong hands. It is of the topic we spoke of last. Their has been development and today is someone's birthday and all has been spilled. He took it surprisingly well though I am more surprised of AML's outburst with the truth of the situation at hand.

Please write to me,I miss you,BNM

She re-read it a few times before feeling satisfied with it. Double checking as she went over it that if it fell into unwanted hands the reader would not be able to understand its contents.

Narcissa grabbed her wand from her writing desk in her own private chambers in the Manor where neither her son or 'husband' could enter without her express permission and tapped the parchment that neatly folded into a scroll. She then levitate it so it floated into the air and used the new method for sending mail during the daytime so the Muggles wouldn't get suspicious of seeing owls flying around in broad day light.

She moved her wand and the scroll followed and pointed it directly at the lit fire place to which she said a non-verbal spell and the scroll shot into the yellow-orange flames and now was gone through the 'mail-Floo network', hopefully reaching her secret lover safely.

Lucius on the other hand had gone straight to Hogwarts and used the Floo-connection straight into Severus Snape's private chambers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"SNAPE!" He hollered.

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy. Do you know what knocking, or giving a word of warning means?" came a irritated sleepy voice.

Severus stepped out of his bed chamber door in nothing but green silk boxers, showing off his muscled toned chest. Wand at the ready in one hand.

"What do you want at this ghastly hour?"

"Your sister."

Severus blinked a few times, his brain ticking a little slow first thing with out coffee or waking up in his own time.

"Merlin, Snape, you need to find some one who'll give you a good shag. Maybe you'll look a bit happier when you have unexpected guests." Lucius smirked at his friends glare.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy but I do have a private life that's nothing to do with you. What do you want with my sister?" He cut straight to the point.

"I need to see her and you know why. Draco knows everything, his Veela blood and mine and Narcissa's crumbling marriage. I need to see Julia." He was becoming impatient.

Severus glared at the tall, blond before him.

"She has a daughter Lucius and married to a muggle man. My niece has only just found out she is a half-blood and that her mother's been a witch all this time. It's not gone down well, so I'll advise you don't go storming around their at this point in time."

"I don't bloody well care Snape. I want to see my mate and I will see her today! Give me her damn address and I'll send her an owl demanding a time and place we can talk."

"Don't take that tone with me, Malfoy! I'll speak with my sister first and see if she feels up to re-visiting the past. Why are you so determined to have her back in your life?"

"Because, I'm on the brink of a divorce and we can finally be together after all these years. That should be my daughter and not some pathetic, dumb Muggle man's."

"Like I said, I'll contact her first and let her know you wish to speak to her. It is her choice whether she chooses to or not. Not yours. Do not force her Malfoy, because you and I both know I can hurt you just as badly as you can hurt me, if it comes down to it. You have no idea how long it took for her to move on with her life, I wont have her back in that place again."

"Forever the over protective snarky brother?" Lucius sneered, not happy at all.

"At least I am not a egoistic bastard that thinks people should bow down to my feet. Now get out before I change my mind about passing the message onto my sister."

Severus really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with a demanding, clearly angry Malfoy first thing in the morning, even though it was now nearing mid-morning. It was the holidays and their was no dunderheads around so he has no reason to be out of bed at this hour.

"You damn well better or I'll search for her myself."

It was his turn to sneer at the blond.

"Don't push her Malfoy. You've no idea how badly you deeply cut her last time when you chose Narcissa over her."

Lucius turned around in time so Severus didn't see the pang of guilt and pain shine through his eyes at those words. Not a day goes by when he doesn't regret that decision.

He just hopes his son listens to his advise and does not replay his own mistakes and have history repeat its self.

**

* * *

**

A/N: OoOoOoOoOoo Interesting turn of events! Snape and Malfoy, head to head. Lucius and Snape's sister? Interesting.. That was totally unexpected I must say I wasn't planning that.

**_Okays so I came up with this little challenge, game thing. If you guy's want quick updates then it can work both ways. Any author likes to receive feedback (Reviews) and I'm just one of many. So if you guy's want fast updates, please hit that lovely little button bellow called Review._**

I have the next five chappys done I'm just going over them before I post them to my beta.

I know you guy's are reading :-) I would just love to know what ya'll think.

Remember folks: REVIEWS means fast UPDATES!

See you all soon and hope ya'll have a good weekend xx 


	4. four

Previously on: Catch-22: Charms and privileges:

_It was his turn to sneer at the blond._

_"Don't push her Malfoy. You've no idea how badly you deeply cut her last time when you chose Narcissa over her."_

_Lucius turned around in time so Severus didn't see the pang of guilt and pain shine through his eyes at those words. Not a day goes by when he doesn't regret that decision._

_He just hopes his son listens to his advise and does not replay his own mistakes and have history repeat its self._

* * *

Diagon Alley was packed full of shoppers whose children will be either starting or returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

For Draco Malfoy it will be his last and final year. He intends to enjoy it and his form of amusement meant finding new ways to rile Weasel and Potter up. It was just too easy, he needed new challenges and try-outs and Hermione Granger was one of them.

True to his thoughts whilst is parents argued the morning of his seventeenth birthday, his mother hasn't been seen since and his father kept him self to himself. Draco almost liked it better this way, with out them there, but also felt like a weight had been lifted off the Manor, the air calm and cool instead of crisp and tense, like most of the time before this conversation.

As he strolled down the famous Alley deeply lost in thought. He headed for his next destination: Flourish and Blotts. It is Friday, the last Friday of the summer Holidays, this up-coming Monday, September 1st. He'll be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; where he shall be completing his final year of Magical education before stepping fully into the Wizarding world as a man, not a student or boy, but a fully grown wizard with an almost clear path ahead of him.

When he woke up the next morning after his seventeenth birthday he noticed a few changes about him self. He walked, more glided smoothly with ease, almost walking airily. He felt lighter, and his blond hair, if possible, had brightened. His grey eyes held a soft blue, but turned grey when he became anger. And his skin looked more flawless than ever, he also noticed his body had muscled out a bit more, and that he grew a little over night too.

He is: Draco Abraxas Malfoy, the heir to the Malfoy family fortune, the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Soon to be Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His rep at Hogwarts is: Slytherin Sex God and The Slytherin Prince. As of this moment he loved his life, he loved how everything was falling into place nicely. Could life get any more perfect than it is at this point in time? No. Something was missing and even though he still did not want to admit it, he new it was because he did not have his mate with him, by his side.

Once he reached his destination and entered the old book shop. He breathed in the smell of book and oak wood plus parchment and something else. A smell so strong that it nearly knocked him side ways, catching him off balance, a smell that over rode the smell of wood, the leather cover of books and parchment combined.

The smell smelt of fresh grass, roses and lavender including fruit. It smelt refreshing and felt like a breath of fresh air when he breathed the strong sent that overpowered every thing else in the room. His body moved of its own accord, taking him towards the intoxicating sent.

He walked towards the back of the bookstore. The very back, where the very best of the books where kept. Out of view of those who'd treat them with disrespect and not look after them well. Only those privileged could find them and claim the books amongst the shelves, not school books, mind, but other Magical means of books.

As he reached the very last books shelf in the very back of the library where it was a little dark and had a misty feel to it; he spotted a figure at the other end, the smell was stronger than ever with every step closer he took, his feet moving with out him directing.

The figure was of a girl, a girl who had long golden brown hair that flowed down her back in waterfalls of angel curls that looked like smooth velvet, her hair reached all the way down to her hips and her figure is slim and perfect looking. He slowly approached the girl, suddenly not wanting to frighten her.

His airy walk made no sound on the wooden flooring bellow, his previous thought of making noise almost seemed laughable. When he reached her, she still hadn't discovered or felt his presence and he was almost right next to her. Her nose was buried in a book.

Draco moved so he was standing directly behind the mysterious girl with the lush sent. He gently placed his arms either side of her head and rested his hands on the smooth wooden book shelves in front of them. Still, she did not move or acknowledge his presence and for some reason that alone irritated him a little. She still had her nose in that damn book of hers.

She was about half a head smaller than him so the top of her head just reached his nose. He breathed in her delicious flavoring, mouth watering sent discreetly again. Draco leaned in so his lips were at her ear, the ear she had her hair tucked behind, the hair he found himself wanting to bury his face in the waterfall of curls. He closed his eyes and concentrated, keeping the naughty thoughts and ideas that came flooding into his mind out as he spoke.

"Would you please inform me of your name?" He whispered huskily in a tone he knows makes girls week at the knees.

This grabbed her attention and he felt her tense, heard her breath hitch and her book slam shut as she slowly turned around to face him.

* * *

A/N: Another cliffy :-)

A BIG thank you to all of you for the lovely reviews. You guy's make me smile. Your all stars =)

And thank you to those of you that alert or favourite me too :) xx

- PS. I have a really long day ahead. I have to go to family gathering thing that's a long distances away. Thankfully I have my True Blood books (for the long drive) I've just started reading, I'm on the first one ^_^ and I wont be back until real late but what will make my day is if you guy's give me reviews and I'll give you another fast update. I've just had to edit a few things in my next chapter an re-write half of it. But I'm almost done with it so you wont have to wait long.

Oh dear... I've written a little life story, lol! I'm gonna stop their as I've still got to get ready for this gathering thingy!

HAPPY SUNDAY ^_^


End file.
